Love in the city where only the good remain dead
by luna nueva 96
Summary: Set two years after the 2x07. Two chapters. 'Selina and Bruce were two points that were destined to travel in opposite directions: it was written that Selina would sink deeper and deeper into the abyss and that Bruce would be the Gotham elite's most important star. He would bring forward the family business and he would have to do with people of his rank,as Silver Cloude'


Gotham was cruel and terribly unfair. It was a city that fed on crimes, that generated continously perverse and distructive minds, while the few sorces of light were unfortunately insufficient to stop the avalanche of darkness that had shallowed up in an abyss of hell. There was no place for goodness in Gotham, not for those who want to survive, and Seline knew it very well. However she would not trade her life for the world. She love living on streets, try the sense of freedom and feel the adrenaline burning in her veins, be the eyes and the ears in a city in which eyes and ears weren't enough, feeling stronger everytime she could survive another day.

Orphaned by both parents- _no, my mother is alive_ , she repeated, _and she will back to me_ -, Selina always lived oblivious the rest of the world, giving her self the only priority in her life. She knew everyone but, except in some rare cases, she never bonded with anyone; most people don't even know her real name, and merely call her Cat.

And Selina was really fine, at least until, roughly arond her fourteen, Bruce Wayne came in her life. That stupid boy, spoiled rich kid, ignorant of the world, and with a target pointed to his head since he was born. That stupid little boy with his gentle ways, with its spontaneity and innocence, had broken something. First Selina had envied him ; she wanted people who took an interest in her too, she wanted to be spontaneous and genuine too, instead of being forced to wear constantly a mask of coldness, to avoid being crushed by the world. Because Gotham passed over emotions and feelings with all shoes. Then, that heart of stone had finally cracked. Just the idea that the target Bruce was on the head could really be taken, made her feel bad, the fact of lying to him about the identity of the killer of his parents even more. She understood to be irreparably in love with him at the exact moment she kissed him for the first time; she did not even try to deny it to herself or to hide it, it was something useless. It was at that moment that she realized that her attachment to that kid would definitely taken her to a certain death. She would lose her coldness and her rationality and made an error, even just a frivolous or trivial, but one of those who Gotham never forgives.

She had tried to get away from him because, she really hoped, out of sight out of mind! But Bruce Wayne had an incredibly ability hound, and Selina had found herself to interfere more than before in his life. She had no scruples to stain of murder for him, throwing Reginald Payne out of a window, or theft. She made everything for him; and while Selina inserted in sight increasingly shady, working for one or the other King of Gotham, it doesn't matter for her, her duty was not placed in any person except herself. Alfred opened her eyes, literally slaming the truth in the face: Selina and Bruce were two points that were destined to travel in opposite directions: it was written that Selina would sink deeper and deeper into the abyss and that Bruce would be the Gotham elite's most important star, that he would bring forward the family business, and he would have to do with people of his rank, as Silver . Two years had passed since then, years in which Selina had tried to get out out of her life, and never really succeed. Now Selina was sixteen years old, and in that time had done the usual things by Cat, trying to survive in its own way. Recently then he also got acquainted with her sensuality, a weapon that was proving to be particularly useful in certain situations particularly uncomfortable.

Blacks torn jeans, leather jacket, as usual was making just another spy mission for the Penguin -that kind was weird and paranoid, always asked her to follow people who later turned out to be anything but dangerouse. It was there for hours, hidden in a dark alley, and to pass the time she had begun to nibble on a bag of chips. She liked the noise they made in his teeth. She took another look at the door of the house she was guarding; there was no suspicious movement, nothing that would suggest some subversive was organizing an evil plot against the King of Gotham. She sighed ; It was just another day without a bit of action. So it was that Selina made a big mistake: she lost her concentration. She didn't even have time to think this that a pair of strong arms railed here against a wall, making bang her head. Still a bit 'stunned by the blow she was able to focus on two thugs that watched her with an amused expression on their face.

\- What's a nice girl like you doing in this bad place? - Said one of the two.

Selina clenched his teeth, and that guy immediately changed expression. He was very serious.

-I will ask you once and expect an answer right away: Who are you? -

-I Know who she is- the other guy said- She's Penguin's whore!Don't tell me you have not recognize her!-

-I AM THE WHORE OF ANYONE! - screamed Cat. She hated anyone to think this. She was the personification of freedom.

The two guys laughed. -The kitten pulled out the claws. I'll tell you a secret, little girl, anyone who stands against our boss always end up making a bad death-

In the end the Penguin for once was right. Perhaps the situation was about to finally become interesting.

One of them tried to approach; Selina spat in the face.

-How Dare you whore! Now I'll teach you where those like you belong! –

The pursuit began. She runs and the thugs chasing her. Cat was fast and she developed a particular agility to escape such situations. It was hes way of fighting: attacking and threw retreating. The important thing was fight melee. She was confident in her quality, sure until she had room to run no one could ever stop her. The situation, however, fell into ruin when, turning the corner there stood a dead end.

 _Damn._

Front of her was just a big wall, maybe twenty meters high, too many to jump. She tried to climb a foothold somewhere, but she saw nothing.

-Game Over, baby-

She turned and found in front of her one of the first men.

-That's how it seems-

He was alone,without his partner. Perhaps, after all, the luck seemed to turn on her side. She wasn't good at close combat, but she could try. She put his hand into his pocket and grabbed firmly the knife that she always carried with her.

The brute lunged at her, in a move so violent as expected; dodge him was simple. With a jump then she clung to his shoulders.

-But What the fuck!? - screamed that.

In a fast move, she took the knife from his pocket and took out both eyeballs. An inhuman scream came from the lips of the henchman, along with streams of blood. Selina never killed if it was not strictly necessary, always left everything to fate. Maybe someone would find this man and save his life, or maybe not, she preferred to wash her hands. She put the knife in his place, left him there, ignoring the screams and the curses.

She had not even turned two corners when something pushed her to the ground, and an oppressive burden weighed on her body.

-What YOU DONE TO MY FRIEND?! -

The other brute, she totally forgot him. He would have been about three times its weight, and he was totally laid on her, pinning the limbs, in a position that not only didn't allow her to move, but she had also difficoult to breath.

-He's dead and you'll be dead too!- said poisonous.

-Really? I want to see how you do without this-

The criminal slowly passed a hand on her abdomen to find the pocket of her jacket and pull out the knife.

-It Would be fun to kill you with your own weapon right? - He whispered in her ear

-Don't try to touch me- she hissed poisonous. She tried to pull away again without success, because the weight of the beast was just too much to be able to move for his physique from sixteen.

-I Was thinking - he whispered again, moving the hair from the ears - you're really nice, although very young. What you have, fifteen, sixteen? Yet you are sexy as a woman. No wonder the Penguin chose you as a bitch-

-I repeat you: I AM NOT HIS BITCH! -

Screaming this phrase she was able to move under him, and in that moment _she felt it_.. Pushed bully against her thigh, impetuous and threatening. That dirty worm by the dirty mind was excited over her. Shee felt disgust immediately, then when the handle blew neck hardly repressed vomiting.

-Yes, You're nice- sputtered.

-Don't touch me-

-Be quiet! I think it's time for the girls as you learn what is their place in this city-

Just when he reached under her sweatshirt, Selina cried for help, but the man kept yelling his depraved works. When she heard him undo his belt even stopped to pull away. She was going to be raped and she couldn't do anything to stop it. Gotham had finally found a way to make her pay for all the times she had gotten away. A tear fell silent on the cheek. She felt hurt and humiliated, deprived of dignity; defeat. She closed her eyes, hoping that it would end soon and that her rapist had at least had enough compassion to leave her life.

-Excuse Me if I dare good man, but I don't think this is the way to handle a woman-

Bruce's voice was changed. It had become darker and deeper, yet Selina recognized it immediately. She knew well the tone Bruce used when he was pissed but still trying to maintain a certain demeanor, like every son of a family should do.

The breath caught in her throat and she did not even dare look up. What was he doing there? Why Bruce had to be spectator of that tragic spectacle? Even her attacker seemed surprised by the unexpected arrival because he remained for some time waiting, studying the person in front of him. Then he settled down as best he could the pants on, and finally got up from the tortured body of Selina, who was finally able to jump up and sneak away.

It hurt all over, her clothes were half torn, she had bruised wrists, abdominal pain and headache. Yet none of that mattered, because two meters away from her there was the love of her life, always elegantly dressed in his expensive clothes, which had not taken even a moment away from her assailant.

-Is today the evening of little kids? - Scoffed that

Bruce did not say a word.

-You stopped me at a particular time and now I'm very nervous. And when I get nervous usually someone dies -

Said that, he lunged at Bruce. Selina instinctively called his name and started forward, but the young Wayne was faster. With one move he had dodged the punch of the opponent and hit him with another punch. The other fell tumbling to the ground, no longer stand up.

There was a moment of silence, in which Selina was left speechless, Bruce was rubbing his hand and the brute was lying on the ground, now unconscious. Bruce then turned to her, looked into his eyes for a second, and finally smiled.

Hello, I am Luna! This is my first fanfic in English, please be kind for any errors. Totally Bruce / Selina, there will be soon the second and final chapter.


End file.
